The present invention relates to a soil cultivation implement comprising cutting means for dividing the soil vertically and horizontally and a horizontally mounted rotor provided with prongs and arranged to be driven in a direction opposite to the direction of travel of the implement.
For the cultivation of the soil use is generally made of plows, hoes, rotary cultivators, harrows, fertilizer spreaders, spraying machines for distributing weed killers and pesticides, sowing machines, compacting rollers, and similar specialized implements.
These specilized machines and implements are very suitable for their determined purposes, but are not capable of universal use. This however means that according to the methods customary at the present time the ground has to be cultivated with the individual specialized implements one after the other in a very time-consuming manner.
There has been no lack of attempts to combine individual specialized implements in a single implement in order to be able to carry out various operations for the cultivation of the ground simultaneously, thus saving working time.
The practical realization of these theoretically known combinations has previously always failed because of the enormous power required for an appliance of this kind.
The present invention seeks to reduce the power required by a universal soil cultivation implement.